


Playing Favorites

by geckoch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watersports, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: When Kent and Bitty are kidnapped, the man responsible wants Jack to make some choices.





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonnymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/gifts).



> A day late - your request was so scorching that this treat got long! :P Happy Nonconathon!

For Jack, the horror started with a note in his bag. At first he thought it was from Bitty. It was in his handwriting, with cute little hearts decorating it. "Which one's your favorite? Call me!"

He expected to unpack lunch and find two different kinds of treat, maybe something lemon vs. lime curd - lately, Bitty had been engrossed in the world of curd.

But there were no cute little dessert treats. There was a cellphone and two photos. Parse and Bitty. Each one tied to a chair. Parse had a black eye and there was a tension in his pose like he was struggling. Bitty was making himself small, curled in on himself as much as the ropes would allow, and the only sign of injury was what looked like a very slight nosebleed, probably from how hard he was crying.

"DIAL 1," said the sign pinned to Parse's jersey. "DIAL 2," said the sign pinned to Bitty's.

With shaking hands, Jack pulled out his own phone and dialed 911 instead.

The next few days were a blur of terror. It was a high profile case to say the least, so when the police claimed to be doing everything possible to bring them home safe, Jack believed them. He rembered trying to go to practice. He didn't remember why.

"Go home, Jack," his coach had said when he, to the stunned silence of the locker room, he trudged in a daze to his usual spot. "If we were still in the playoffs, I'd be telling you to take a healthy scratch. Just go home, take some time."

Tater took him gently by the arm. "Come on, Zimmboni. I drive, okay?"

He stayed at his parents' house at first, until he couldn't stand to be there anymore. They loved Kenny and Bits, was the thing. Seeing his parents as worried as he was was, even thought they tried to hide it, was just too hard. So he had gone to his parents' old lakeside A-frame, where he could hide from the media just as well.

The box arrived at Jack's hideaway on day five. It contained the same two photos, a DVD, and another phone.

Seeing the photos again, Jack noticed that both Parse and Bitty were in Falconer's jerseys and knew without seeing their backs that they were both his. Bitty was wearing the much-too-big one he'd bought to wear around the house and tease Jack out of his mind in. Parse's - Jack couldn't be sure, but he suspected it might be one of Jack's own, taken from his laundrey hamper when Bitty was snatched out of their Providence home. Jack found himself wondering if it smelled like him. And if it did, would that comfort Kenny? Would it make things worse? 

Christ, he ought to call the police immediately, without touching anything more. There could be evidence.

But there had been no evidence last time. And if he handed the DVD over to the police.... _What if it's the last chance I ever have to see them?_

When Jack put the DVD in the player, the first thing he saw was a title crawl. Whoever had kidnapped Parse and Bitty and blacked Parse's eye and held them for nearly a week had clicked some Star Wars effect setting on his video editing software when he was making this DVD for Jack.

>   
>  I would have given your favorite back, Jack.
> 
> I wasn't trying to trick you. I wasn't going to be greedy.
> 
> One for me.
> 
> One for you.
> 
> Twins should share.  
> 

The video cut to Bitty, still tied to that chair, still crying his heart out. 

The man who came into frame looked like Jack. Strikingly, frighteningly like him. Christ, what was going on?

"You're not my Jack," Bitty said between panicked, gasping sobs. "You're not my Jack."

"No, honey, I'm not," the man said apologetically, putting an arm around Bitty's shoulders and rubbing soothingly. "If I was your Jack, I would have picked you, Bitty, and you'd be home by now. You're _my_ favorite, even if you're not Jack's. You've been so much better behaved than Kenny." The man sighed and smoothed Bitty's hair back as he trembled. "Home safe. We'd probably be making love right now."

"Please don't hurt Kent," Bitty said hoarsly. 

"That's all up to your Jack," the man explained patiently. "He gets to call the shots, Bits. Now," he said, lifting Bitty's oversized jersey up enough to show the soaked crotch of his little shorts, the puddle on the seat under him. Despite the circumstances, the pang Jack felt at the sight was tinged with awful, guilty heat. "Can you say why you wet yourself, honey?"

"B-because-" Bitty squeezed his eyes closed and balled his little hands into fists and recited, monotone, "Because I had to stay in the chair while we waited, and we had to wait all night because-"

His captor gave his bare thigh a warning squeeze. "Look at the camera while you finish, Bitty."

Bitty did as he was told. His voice broke as he finished, "because Jack didn't love me enough to pick me."

Even with those wide, brown eyes begging him not to believe it, the words hit Jack like a punch in the gut. He felt like he was at altitude, breathing air that was too thin.

"Good job, baby." The man kissed the top of Bitty's head while he sobbed. "Let's get you all cleaned up and tucked into bed, since Jack decided you're going to be staying with me for a while."

The scene cut and, God help him, Jack knew in a heartbeat that it was Parse bent over that table with his bare, familiar ass and thighs already glowing red. Jack recognized the freckles he used to trace and kiss and daydream about. 

"Are you ready to say why you're here yet? Why aren't you with your team, Kenny?"

"Don't call-" Parse's voice, hoarse and desperate, broke off in a muffled grunt of pain as a hand came down on his right cheek hard enough to leave a fresh print. 

The man took a long moment, idly kneading Parse's ass. Finally he sighed. "Oh, Kenny. What am I going to do with you?"

Parse remained resolutely silent.

Humming thoughtfully, the man reached between Parse's legs, gently pulling his cock and balls back to leave them more accessible from behind. Jack could hear the way Parse was breathing - he was trying so hard not to make a peep, not to let his captor see him sweat. But, God, that disinterested, proprietary hand groping him-

The crack of the man's palm against Parse's genitals made Jack gasp and Parse cry out. Again the man hit him, taking a moment to watch his reddening cock and balls bounce before striking again. Again. Again.

When the man paused at ten slaps, Jack knew from Parse's hitching breaths that he was either crying or very close. 

"I can stop as soon as you say why you're here," the man coaxed. "You don't want Jack to get upset, watching me spank your pretty cock and balls until I break something." His hand stroked over Parse's abused genitals, then paused, kneading. "Why are you still here, Kenny? Don't the Aces have a game today?"

Parse flew through the words like he was trying to get it over with. "I can't play hockey because Zimms didn't love me enough to pick me." 

The knife in Jack's gut twisted. _Oh, Kenny, Christ. Christ, why couldn't he leave you out of it?_

"Good." The man kept kneading, gentler now. Parse was trying to keep his crying silent. "That was good, Kenny. Let's take care of you, now."

The video cut. White text on a black background asked "Which one do you want to watch sucking cock?"

Jack picked up the phone and dialed two without hesitation, because he knew Bitty wouldn't get himself killed for biting like Parse might. It was only afterwards that the full weight of the question hit him, along with the guilt.

All he could see was Bitty on his knees for this man that looked like Jack. It would be the second cock Bitty'd ever sucked, and he'd be crying and trying his best to be tidy about it. But it wouldn't be tidy when he was choking on the cock being forced down his throat. Christ, Bitty wasn't any good at deepthroating and this man might hurt him for it, maybe Jack had chosen wrong, maybe it should have been Parse. Stormy grey eyes flashing with defiance, even as his nose was buried in this man's pubic hair. It was just a facial expression away from being a memory - fuck, Jack could still see every freckle.

After what seemed like forever, an automated message told him that voice mail hadn't been set up for this number. Jack called the police and spent the time until they arrived trying to explain himself in an imaginary interrogation. _Why didn't you call immediately? Why did you choose? Why did you choose your **boyfriend**?_

"So I called," Jack finished miserably, once he really was making his statement, "I was afraid he'd hurt them both if I didn't." He swallowed hard. "And he already seemed to be angry with Parson so I- I-"

They didn't press him on which choice he'd made. Just stressed that if this happened again, he should call the police right away, make no contact with the kidnapper. Then they assigned some surveillance to his rented cabin, in case the kidnapper came back to make another delivery.

The police had audio and video of the bastard and they still couldn't find him. Part of the problem was how closely he resembled Jack - show someone a picture and ask if they'd seen this man, there was a pretty good chance they'd say, sure, the hockey guy, right? They'd asked Jack and his parents about the man calling them "twins," of course, but none of the Zimmermanns had much insight there beyond the fact that Jack didn't have a twin and there was a slightly gory home video to prove it. 

So this guy was what, Jack wondered what seemed like thousands of times, convinced he was Jack's twin? Or just throwing out fake leads? Was it a coincidence they looked so similar, or was it delibrately cultivated? Why was he _doing_ this?

The next delivery arrived the day after the extra security had been lightened to the occasional patrol car driving by. This time the video opened with Parse and Bitty, asleep on a bare matress. They were facing each other, not quite touching, curled towards each other in a way that made Jack think with a pang of heartache of them whispering together before they fell asleep. 

They were naked except for the collars, green for Parse and pink for Bitty. It looked like those were tethered to opposite walls by plastic coated cables. At least the restraints didn't look heavy, Jack thought miserably, at least there was that. 

"Aren't they gorgeous, Jack?" the man asked, off camera. "Aren't we lucky?"

"Wake up, sweethearts," he called to Parse and Bitty. Parse shot bolt upright in the bed. Bitty scooted to the head of the bed and sat hugging his knees. They both looked so scared. What had this man been doing to them, in the week and a half he'd had them to himself?

"Jack called to tell me which one of you he wants to see sucking cock." After a pregnant pause, he said, "He chose Bitty."

Jack made himself watch Bitty's face freeze, watch the slow, contolled blink stretch out for seconds, more damning than tears. Trying not to make a scene, Jack thought. _Oh, Bits._ Parse reached out to put a hand on his wrist and Bitty moved it out of the way gracefully enough that someone might mistake it for a coincidence. 

That was when Jack rewound the tape to watch Parse flinch, guilt and worry in his dark blue eyes. He wasn't relieved, Jack knew, not his big hearted Kenny. Whatever feelings he still had for Jack - no matter how much Parse still loved him, Jack made himself think, Parse could be dead right now, the least Jack could do was stop pretending not to see - he wouldn't want this.

_In six years, the only thing I've done to show Kenny I care is have my boyfriend raped instead of him._

"Bullshit he did," Parse snapped suddenly. "Jack wouldn't do that. Bits, don't listen to him, he's trying to fuck with our heads. It's all-"

"Kenny." At the warning in that tone, Parse fell silent and waxy pale. "I suppose you don't have any real proof, do you, honey? I know that must be hard for you. Still, you're being awfully ungrateful for a boy about to get his dick sucked."

All Jack's reasoning in picking Bitty had been wrong, then. Neither of them was going to bite the other. And not only was Bitty worse at deepthroating, but Parse had the bigger cock of the two of them. But even as he thought it, the idea of picking Kenny and confirming everything he thought Jack felt about him made him sick. He wouldn't have been confidently declaring _that_ choice bullshit, oh no. _And what about Bitty? What did it tell **him** , you picking him to suffer instead of your first love?_

"Now, Bitty, since Jack wants to see you suck cock, we'll just have to do this until we get it right. We wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?" Bitty shook his head meekly. "When Kenny comes, you just keep it in your mouth to show the camera, baby, so Jack can see. Now, go on."

Bitty and Parse looked at each other. Jack wondered if they were trying to pretend it was just the two of them, alone, safe and willing. Looking embarrassed on top of miserable, Bitty asked, "Can I kiss you first? I just-" He was blushing blotchy red. "-I'd feel better."

"C'mere," Parse said gently, cupping a hand at the back of Bitty's neck as he leaned in. 

"Oh, Jack," said their captor sadly. "Jack, Jack, Jack. Your Bitty is such a sweet, old-fashioned boy. Why would you choose him for this? Why wouldn't you bring him home right away?"

Parse brought his hands up to grab Bitty's hair and pull him down, pressing the heels of his hands over Bitty's ears while he did it. Distracted by the sight of Bitty parting his lips with a whimper while Parse dragged him down to his lap, their captor didn't notice. But Jack did. _Oh, Kenny._

"Come on, let's get this over with," Parse said, as if Bitty could hear him. 

Kenny's cock was soft and even though it was physical evidence of his unwillingness it still sent a jolt through Jack when Bitty tentatively wrapped his lips around the head. Jack had always had a thing about playing with it when it was soft and feeling Kenny grow for him, which was a furstratingly difficult desire to indulge when they were a couple of hair-trigger teenagers and Parse would pop a boner if Jack so much as looked at him with intent. Now, watching Bitty coaxing him, sucking, licking, nuzzling at Parse's soft, pretty cock with that sweetly talented mouth of his, a guilty heat was throbbing between Jack's legs. Even Bitty's choked off little sobs sounded cute, and the tears in his eyes made them sparkle. Kenny's eyes, meanwhile, were closed, and Jack caught himself wishing he could see what color they were in this light. Christ, what was wrong with him?

The man sighed heavily. "Can't you even get him hard, sweetheart? Oh, Bitty, if you were better at this, maybe Jack would have wanted to keep you more."

Bitty, with Parse's hands protectively clamped over his ears, didn't even look up. He was working hard, making a real mess of himself, and his efforts were finally paying off. Parse's cock, shiny with spit, was just starting to stir. With an sweet little noise that went straight to Jack's cock, he wrapped his mouth around Parse, nuzzling his pubic hair with his eyes closed. God, it shouldn't be turning him on, Bitty's encouraging little hums as he sucked Parse's hardening cock. For an instant it occurred to him that Bitty could be pretending it was Jack's cock he was sucking, but of course Parse was cut. That would be a first for Bitty, Jack realized with an awful, guilty jolt of arousal. Jack was watching him learn what that felt like, while Parse squirmed in unwelcome heat.

The camera swung around to a view from behind Bitty. Parse was spread out on display, as gorgrous as ever, and he had Bitty's head bobbing in his lap and Bitty's round little ass jiggling with the motion. Jack's eyes strayed lower and he saw what the cameraman no doubt intended him to see - Bitty's cock bobbing stiff and flushed between his legs, every so often a drop of precome hitting the bed. Bitty was hotter for it than Parse was.

When Bitty started to gag on Parse's growing cock, Parse eased him back and Bitty brought his hands up to play with Parse's balls and stroke the base of his shaft. Parse was gorgeous like this, head thrown back, biting his lip but unable to hold back his whimpers. For a second Jack could imagine the two of them in his bed like this, willing and eager. He'd lay a fond, proprietary hand on the back of Bitty's head and wrap his other arm around Kenny, kissing the long line of his neck and coaxing him to relax. He'd help them learn to please each other.

The fantasy was shattered when their captor grabbed Bitty by the hair and yanked him back, to the edge of the big bed. Bitty cried out in pain and alarm and Parse reached for him, but the chain pulled tight around his neck. 

"Let's not make Jack wait all day just because Kenny can't get it up for you." A gloved hand stroked over Bitty's cheek. "Poor thing. You're cute, but not exactly sexy, are you? Open." Shivering, breath hitching, Bitty obeyed, parting his pretty red lips. In a still frame here, it would be very clear he'd either been kissing or sucking cock, and his invitingly open mouth would suggest the latter. 

Kenny's voice cracked. "Please, don't. Don't, we can-"

Bitty's face on the screen was suddenly obscured. The camera moved, and there was Bitty in profile, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open, trembling as the head of this man's cock rested on his tongue. A frightened sob shook through Bitty's frame - well muscled for his height but, on his knees in front of a man Jack's size, he just looked so small - and Bitty held his mouth open through it with visible effort. Jack had been right about one thing: he didn't try to bite.

The man stroked Bitty's hair and said, "I'm going to have you now." Then he began to thrust. 

It didn't really matter that Bitty was no good at deepthroating, Jack thought dimly, watching that big cock pistoning obscenely in and out of Bitty's throat. The thrusts made wet sounds in rhythm with the slap of the man's balls against Bitty's chin. Bitty made sounds too, choking mostly, sometimes a frightened, nasal whine. Kenny, off camera, was crying and pleading with the man to stop, please, let me, you're killing him.

"I can't, Kenny. Jack didn't want to make you suck my cock. Only Bitty. Jack chose."

Maybe Jack imagined the wave of fresh tears coursing down Bitty's cheeks. It was hard to tell with him being such a mess. Bitty never got messy like this when they made love, tears and spit and snot all over his face, and it looked so good on him. For an instant Jack found his mind going to what he could do to get Bitty this messy, what Bitty would _let_ him do. The thought sent a sick, guilty charge through him. 

Cupping Bitty's cheek in his hand, the man slid Bitty back to where he wanted him, with just the head of his cock in Bitty's mouth. He even let Bitty get a few gasps of air in before he said, "Use your tongue." Jack knew just how Bitty would, too. Bitty was good at that part, very good, getting that curious little tongue all over him. "That's it. There, sweetheart. There." He came with a contented groan. "Now, nice and wide to show Jack what a good job you did." 

Unresisting, Bitty let the man turn his face to the camera and tilt his head up to better show Jack the pool of come in his open mouth. The man wiped wiped his cock off on Bitty's lower lip. More tears rolled down Bitty's cheeks when he blinked. His helpless little sniffles broke Jack's heart, even as the pearly drops of come on his wet, red lips made Jack's cock throb.

"Now, stay there, baby. That's good," the man said as he pulled the camera back to get a good look at Bitty, naked, on his knees with a mouthful of come. "Now swallow."

With visible effort and a pained, voiceless little whimper - god, the man had been rough with him, his poor throat - Bitty obeyed. 

"There, sweetheart. All over." 

Bitty curled in on himself, shaking with sobs. He cried almost silently, like he was afraid to make a fuss.

The camera pulled back along, Jack assumed, with the cameraman. There was Parse on the bed, fingers digging into his arms, as close to Bitty as the chain would allow him to get. There was Bitty, curled up beside the bed like he could make himself small enough to avoid any more attention.

Their captor paused and sighed heavily. "That could have gone so much easier on poor little Bitty." Parse let out a choked sob. "Even if Jack liked you more before, Kenny, I'm sure he'll want to punish you now."

Cut to security camera footage from above. The man left the room. 

Leaning as close as the chain on his collar would allow, Parse reached out, and still came up short. “Bits, I’m so sorry.”

The first attempt Bitty made at a reply left him coughing and gagging. Finally, in a ruined rasp of a voice, he managed, “It’s not your fault, honey.” He uncurled very slowly and looked up at Parse. "I- I probably couldn't have either. It's okay."

That was a lie, Jack knew, and if Parse noticed the wet spot on the bed where Bitty had been dripping just from sucking on him, he would know it too. 

Slowly, shaking like a leaf, Bitty crawled to the bed. He reached up for Parse's hands and Parse helped him up. They didn't let go when Bitty made it into bed, just scooted close to lean on each other, still holding hands. Jack hated himself for still being hard.

The screen faded to black. The text that appeared read "Which one do you want to watch getting fucked?"

Jack stared down at the two cards. Dial 1 to tell Kenny his captor was right, Jack blamed him for not being able to come and this was his punishment. Dial 2 to tell Bitty that Jack didn't care how many of his holes this man wanted to brutalize, Jack would give them all to him before he choose Bitty over Parse. Dial 2 to watch Bitty cover his face with his hands and sob in helpless pleasure as he came. Dial 1 to watch Kenny bite his lip and take it stoically, his soft, pretty cock bouncing as he was fucked. Would they have to fuck each other? God, they would look so sweet together, right up until their captor ripped them away from each other and fucked one until he bled.

He couldn't call. Jack didn't know what would happen, but he just _couldn't_. (And how much of that, he wondered, was the fear that the awful, shameful arousal he felt thinking about it would factor into his choice?)

At first, Jack was reluctant to send the tape to the police. Was there really any new information they could glean from watching what that man did to Bitty and Parse? But there was, he realized: That they were still alive. That was important for the police to know, just to keep the search a high priority.

Before he called them, he did something he couldn't justifiy, no matter how he tried. He copied the disk. 

It was the same thing all over again. At first, the police were watchful, then they relaxed their surveiloance, and then the box arrived. 

This was a different room, some kind of work room with a concrete floor and a drain. Bitty and Parse were bent over a table, wrists ziptied behind their backs. _He's going to kill them. He's going to kill them because I didn't choose, and he's in this room because he's planning to make a mess, oh Christ._

"Hello, Jack. Time to get these sweet things ready for us." He grabbed Parse's ass with his left and Bitty's with his right, groping, rubbing between their cheeks. Bitty cried out, a hot little moan. _I never realized how easy-_ Jack cut the thought off, ashamed and angry at himself. Bitty hadn't asked for this.

Besides, he wasn't the only one whose body was responding. Parse's thighs trembled as the first finger sank inside him. Jack remembered that, how he would find a hot spot to tease and Kenny's legs would tense and his toes would curl.

The man moved off camera and returned with two enema bags. "They'll love this, won't they, Jack?" he said, chuckling. "Especially..." he looked between them, as if considering, "Especially litte itty Bitty, I think."

"Oh!" Bitty's cry of surprise as the nozzle penetrated him turned into a whimper. His knees were pressed together but his back arched like he was asking for more.

"Jack hasn't taught you _anything_ about what that pretty little body is good for, has he, sweetheart? Well, I suppose he preferred you a little innocent, hm? Maybe he saw it in you, what a dirty slut you'd be once you were giving it up for anyone man enough to _take it_." Jack hadn't seen it, he hadn't, but, Christ, Christ, his cock was so hard. The man trailed a hand down Bitty's spine. "Do you think he'll still want you, after we're done here?" _Oh God, Bits, I want you right now, it's wrong how much._

He grabbed Bitty's collar to pull him to his feet, turned him around so Jack could see his pretty little cock bobbing up against his abs, and clipped a ring on his collar to a little hook on the wall to keep him upright. Jack couldn't help his wandering eyes. Bitty's build had always turned him on, he'd spent junior year jerking himself raw to Donatello's David and pretending he wasn't thinking of how their frog winger looked in the shower

A bruise high on Bitty’s tear-streaked cheek made Jack’s heart clench. What was this man _doing_ to them between videos? Had something happened to make Bitty falter in his careful obedience? Had their captor just started lashing out at random? Was it because of Jack’s failure to call?

The man turned away from Bitty's rapid, sniffling little sobs and the way he squirmed, thighs still pressed tight together.

"And, you, Kenny, why did Jack get tired of you?" Kent was frozen, silent as the nozzle slid inside. Jack wasn't sure how it would be for Kent. He'd always loved it when Jack came inside him raw, but this wasn't a little spurt of come, this was what looked like two liters of water, starting to pump into him little by little. Jack wished impotently that he could comfort him, put his arms around Parse and whisper encouragement. If he could do that, Jack was sure he could make it good for Parse.

"You can't have been very good for him, baby. Just look how it ended."

"F-" Parse stopped himself, but not soon enough. Their captor tutted in disappointment. "I'm sorry. Please, I'm sorry, don't-"

"You need to learn, Kenny." He stepped to one side and backhanded Bitty hard across the face. The blow rocked Bitty and he half hung from his collar, woozy and struggling for air. "That temper of yours. If this is how you were with Jack, no wonder he practically killed himself to get away from you."

After a long, awful silence, Parse gasped like he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him and was only now managing to draw air. Jack realized he wasn't breathing himself, his chest was so tight. _Oh, Kenny, oh, Christ, Kenny, don't believe him, I don't want him to hurt you with that._

In a very small, carefully collected voice, Parse said, "Bitty has a concussion history. You could- there are other places to hit him. _Please_."

"Kenny," the man soothed, guiding Parse to his feet and hooking his collar to a ring on the wall alongside Bitty. God, Kenny looked so good. He'd done of a hell of a job keeping his weight up this season, going into playoffs strong. "If you weren't afraid for him, it wouldn't be a punishment."

Parse was crying, Jack saw. Crying and looking at Bitty with alarm as Bitty's feet made another confused, half hearted scrabble to get back under him. "Bits? Hey, Bits, hey, come on. You can do it, push back against the wall, that's it," he coaxed. Watching Bitty get his feet anchored at Parse's gentle coaching, gasping air in relief as the hazy, unfocused look in his eyes started to clear, Jack found himself thinking absurdly what a good captain Parse must be. If they - _when_ they were safe, maybe they could train together while they recovered. It would do Bitty's game a world of good, maybe enough good to get him playing in the minors. Maybe even on the Lucky Sevens or the Charleston Cardinals, where he could get called up and be close to one of them.

Jack's comforting hockey reverie was broken as their captor seemed to take notice of Bitty's plight. He grabbed Bitty between the legs carelessly and pulled him up, setting him on his feet. He let his hand linger there, giving Bitty another rough squeeze that made him moan huskily, then slid it up to the growing bulge of his belly.

"You look pregnant, sweetheart." He reached out with his other hand to cup Parse's belly too. Parse flinched, but there was nowhere to hide from his touch. "You both do. Like Jack and I each finally settled down with our own boy and knocked you both up with twins. One big, happy family. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Bitty's face was as carefully neutral as it had been after he'd bitten into one of those terrible cupcakes that Shitty and Lardo had baked while so stoned they forgot the sugar. Jack half expected him to say something complimentary about frosting. Kenny, who always had been a shockingly bad liar for a guy whose career depended it, tried staring determinedly up and slightly to the right, as though something on the ceiling demanded his full attention and he hadn't heard a word, before abandoning that strategy in favor of closing his eyes entirely. When they were together, Jack had always found it so endearing, the way Kenny wore his heart on his sleeve, and he suddenly felt awful about how angry he'd gotten about it in the years after they split up, like every time he saw Parse hurting it was a personal slight. But, as this video was proving, Kenny quite literally couldn't hide his feelings from Jack to save his life.

If their captor noticed, he didn't seem to care. He sank to his knees, kissing Parse's belly reverently, stroking his hips and playing with his half hard cock. Parse squirmed miserably, his attempts to get away from those groping hands leaving him tottering helplessly on his tiptoes as his captor coaxed him stiff and dripping.

"I knew you'd take to it eventually, Kenny," he murmured. "You're not a natural born slut like little Bitty but you always did love having your man fill you up all warm and wet inside. Remember buy week? Trying to get your Zimms to use that seventeen year old libido to give you what you needed, enjoy his own sloppy seconds, and thirds, and fourths-"

"How-" Kenny's question turned into a needy cry as the man pressed up on his perineum and made his pretty cock drip.

Jack wondered too. _Nobody_ knew that. His parents might have guessed they'd spent that perfect week at the cottage like a couple of honeymooners, certainly a big enough box of condoms had quietly appeared in Jack's luggage, but there was nobody there to know precisely what they did. Or so they thought.

Chilled to the bone, Jack realized that this man must have been stalking him even then, peeping on them making love. Had he taken pictures? Video? 

Beside them, Bitty was making desperate little noises like he was the one being played with. Jack could swear he heard the slosh of liquid inside him as Bitty's hips rocked helplessly.

Their captor laughed, fondly exasperated, and kissed Parse's taut belly as he redoubled his pressing and stroking. "Look at him, Kenny. Dirty little thing, I think he might come before you."

Kenny looked, cheeks flushing with unwilling heat. Their eyes met. "Bits, oh _fuck,_ " he moaned.

 _If they're both so hot for it,_ Jack's mind wheedled as he slipped a hand into his boxers to give his throbbing cock some relief. _It's not bad to do it when they're both enjoying it._

He tried to ignore the tears in Kenny's eyes as he watched the orgasm rip through him. God, he was so pretty when he came, always had been. Jack's hand worked his cock faster as their captor's big hand stroked over Kenny's softening cock, catching a palmful of come to rub over his belly.

As Kenny panted, settling back on his heels with his cock going soft, their captor, and Jack, turned their attention to Bitty. The man gave Bitty a long, slow once over, taking in the slow, needy rolling of his hips and the beads of precome rolling down his cock, finally settling his gaze on Bitty's stiff, pink little nipples. He reached out with both hands and gave them a single flick, almost dismissively. Bitty's head pressed back against the wall as he wailed and came all over his stretched belly. With two more pumps of his cock, Jack came too, watching the two of them shivering in their own cooling come.

The scene cut to the bedroom and Jack paused the video. He needed a shower, he felt so fucking dirty. He told himself it wasn't to recover so he could get hot again for the rest.

He told himself that, but he had a palm slick with lube and a clean washcloth on hand when he sat down to watch.

Bitty and Parse were sitting on the bed, huddled together in the middle with their arms around each other as if for protection, their hair still damp from what looked to be a thorough cleaning. Jack knew they were all nice and clean inside, too, their captor had made sure of that.

“Jack didn’t pick either of you this time. He did call the police again, to show them your video.” Guilt stung Jack at Bitty’s flinch, but the way he hid his face in the crook of Parse's neck sent warmth sweeping through him. "A dozen officers watched you sucking cock, sweetheart. Some of them laughed about it, they could see how much you loved it." 

Parse's hand floating protectively to the nape of Bitty's neck, too. They were so sweet with each other and it made a part of Jack, as secret and guilty as the part that stroked himself off to their degredation, fantasize that after this was over he could have both of them, together, loving him and each other. 

Something landed in front of them on the bed, something so big that for a moment Jack didn’t recognize it as a double ended dildo. It had to be as long as his arm.

“Go on. Make it disappear. Show Jack what a good team you can be."

To Jack's surprise, it was Bitty who lifted his head to look at him. "Um, sir, excuse me please, but we don't have any- May we please-" He was blushing furiously and Jack's traitor cock stood to attention, watching Bitty stumble and blush his way around to asking for lube, so shy and demure what was probably minutes after he'd been filled up with an enema and left to squirm until a single, cruelly disinterested touch made him shoot all over himself. 

"No, baby," their captor said, almost sorrowfully.

Eyes locked on the huge silicone cock, Bitty's breath was becoming quicker and shallower by the second. Parse held his shaking shoulders gently. "Bits, hey, look at me." His face was grey but his voice was steady. "Good, keep looking at me. You're doing so good, just, listen, okay? We're both going to be okay. We're still a little slick from the- the hoses." He swallowed hard. God, Kenny was trying so hard to be strong for both of them. "We can take it if we're relaxed."

"Relaxed?" Bitty echoed dazedly, like he'd never heard the word before.

Gently, Parse pressed Bitty's shoulders, guiding him down to the bed. "Lie back, Bits, I'll eat you out, okay? It'll help."

Blushing, Bitty looked up at him. "I can- I can, for you, too. But I- you'll have to teach me, honey."

This was something Bitty had never been on either end of. It wasn't something Jack had taught him, so it was something he'd have to learn from Parse, on camera. Jack gave his aching cock a squeeze. 

"Okay." Parse leaned down for a kiss, stroking Bitty's hair like they were alone together. Bitty gave a grateful little moan and wrapped his arms around him. They made out slow and sweet, Bitty's hands wandering over Parse's back. "Okay," Parse repeated, drawing back for breath. "I'll start and you can just- just join in, when you want to." Now Parse was blushing too, from his cheeks to his collarbones, as he turned around awkwardly as though for a sixty nine. 

He stroked Bitty's thighs and coaxed him to tilt his hips up, then bent his head to lick. Bitty cried out at the first touch of his tongue, legs spreading wide in invitation, and Jack and their captor both moaned aloud. 

Needy little gasps and moans filled the air as Parse tongued Bitty's hole. Bitty reached up to grab Parse's ass, giving a pleased little hum at the way it filled his hands, and pulled him down. It took a little shuffling, but the difference in height let Parse sit on Bitty's face, so long as he lifted Bitty's hips off the bed a little farther. From the expressive little twitches of Kenny's hardening cock, Bitty was a fast learner. Kenny loved this, Jack knew. Jack used to eat him out after coming inside him, and by the end of it he'd be begging Jack to fuck him again.

Parse stretched a hand out to the side to grab the dildo. He sucked it sloppily, replacing his tongue with a finger in Bitty's twitching hole, and then brought it to nudge between Bitty's legs. He was panting, hips rocking as he rode Bitty's face. As Bitty's easy little hole opened for the end of the dildo like he was made for it, Parse let out a hot, needy moan and pushed up to his knees, easing Bitty's hips down to the bed.

"Fuck, Bits, I need-"

Bitty was already scrabbling to turn face down and push up on his knees, one hand holding the silicone cock inside him. "Here, honey, can you-"

Parse could. He mirrored Bitty's position, face down on the bed with that sexy ass in the air, and groped for the free end of the dildo. When he found it, it took him a couple tried pressing clumsily at his hole, but eventually the head sank inside and he muffled a moan against the bed. 

Kenny's knees slipped apart as Bitty wriggled eagerly. "Oh, fuck, Bits. Oh, fuck, when you-" he broke off, mouth open in a silent cry and hips rocking of their own accord. Bitty, desperate for more cock, was pressing his hips back, stuffing Kenny as well as himself. When Bitty stilled, panting, there were still several handsbreadths of silicone cock separating their two pert little hockey butts. Parse was shaking like a leaf, fists clenched and face pressed to the bed. 

When he turned his head, Jack felt a sick heat at seeing tears. "Fuck. Fuck, it's so big," he whimpered. 

"I know, Kenny," cooed their captor, stepping forward to stoke Kenny's damp hair back off his forehead. "Let's give you a little something to keep you distracted." He reached into his pants and pulled out his dripping cock, sliding the foreskin down. He rubbed the tip over Parse's plump, pink lips and Jack moaned at the pearly lipgloss of precome it left behind. Blinking tears out of his pretty green eyes, Parse opened his mouth and let the man give him his cock.

"That's it, baby," he moaned, pressing forward. Kenny took it better than Bitty had, just like Jack knew he would, swallowing it down and breathing evenly through his nose. Jack could even see his cock perking back up again - Kenny always did love having a cock wearing out his throat. Jack used to talk him through fantasies of sucking off a while hockey team, resting balls deep in Parse's throat and watching him jerk off frantically to Jack's words.

Then the man began to move, and each thrust drove Parse back onto the dildo. Bitty gripped the bed and braced himself, panting at the force of the fucking by proxy. Parse moaned around the cock in his throat. 

"Oh, fuck," Jack moaned aloud, stroking himself in earnest. "Oh, fuck, take it."

Bitty's arms gave out as he came with a sob, face pressed against the bed. In the aftershocks of his orgasm, it was easy for the dildo to slide deeper into his limp, relaxed body. Helpless little whimpers punctuated each thrust as he was filled beyond what his little body was meant to take.

Parse's throat worked and the man moaned, fucking him harder, filling him up from both ends with each rough jerk of his hips. Jack could swear he saw a bulge in Parse's throat and a bulge in his belly. 

Finally, _finally_ , Parse's pretty ass pressed up against Bitty's. With a moan, their captor leaned forward to trace his fingers around where they were joined, rubbing around their stretched, stuffed holes and making them both whimper for him until he spilled down Parse's throat. 

"Swallow, Kenny." Kenny swallowed and Jack saw his cock drip needily and his pink little tongue dart out to chase the cock that was being taken away from him, before his mind caught up and a miserable sob tore out of his throat. "Shh, none of that. You need to finish. No hands," he chided as Parse started to reach between his legs. "Fuck yourself on it, sweetheart. Bring yourself off for Jack."

With a deep, shuddery breath, Kenny began to rock. It was hard for him to come that way, Jack knew. Not like little Bitty, squeaking with each thrust with his soft cock already drooling at the prospect of a little proatate stimulation, even from this too-deep monster rubbing by incidentally. Kenny needed Jack to do it right, pound him hard from the right angle until he was sobbing for it, and even then he'd want to rub off on something. On the bed, on Jack's abs, on the locker room bench, on the boards - they snuck into the rink for late night practice a lot, back when Parse was convinced that "Vegas magician" was a viable retirement plan and had taken up lock picking for his future Houdini act, and more often than not they ended up fooling around there too. God, had anything ever felt so wonderful as those clumsy, laughing attempts to make love on skates? 

"Bits," Parse whimpered now, hips working furiously. "I can't- can you help me?"

"How, honey?" Bitty pushed determinedly up on his elbows. "Tell me what you need."

"Just, fuck-" Parse pressed his face to the bed to muffle a desperate moan. "Talk me off?"

Yes, Jack thought, oh yes, Kenny could make it with a little dirty talk. But Jack had never been much good at it, and he doubted Bitty would be either. Sweet, demure little Bitty, so innocent Jack'd always felt guilty fucking him with the lights on.

"Sure, honey," Bitty panted, biting his lip. "You want me to tell you how it feels inside, getting fucked so deep by this _thing_? But you already know, don't you, sugar? It's got you all opened up inside, touching you places even Jack never had."

Parse moaned helplessly, shaking his head as his hips worked faster. 

"Think about that, honey, Jack's probably watching right now, gonna watch you give the last bite of your cherry to a toy-"

"Bits, fuck, _fuck_ -" They fucked back against each other, Kenny's trembling hips snapping back hard, face screwed up in desperation, God, he looked so close.

"That's it, come, honey, show Jack how bad you always needed to be held down and _ruined_."

Huge, gasping sobs punctuated Kenny's orgasm. He tossed his head, legs sliding wide on the bed like he was inviting Jack's hungry eyes. Jack came with a moan, wishing he could do it on Kenny's perfect ass.

Bitty was still rocking back, making Parse whimper in overstimulation. _Greedy little slut,_ Jack thought, then hated himself for it. But, God, what was he supposed to think, the way Bitty sniffled and fussed as the man pulled him and Parse off the big dildo. Bitty crawled into Parse's arms, naughty little fingers sliding up himself as he whimpered, "I need, I need-" against Parse's neck.

"Shh, I got you, Bits," Parse soothed, wrapping an arm around him. His other hand gently pulled Bitty's fingers out of himself, replacing them with his own. Bitty clung to him. "It's okay," he said, kissing Bitty's forehead as he crooked his fingers expertly. Bitty stiffened with a whine and Jack saw the clear spurt of liquid against Parse's hip. "More?"

"More," Bitty moaned against Parse's neck and Jack moaned with him, an awful, unfair part of him wondering if Bitty had really been as virginal as he claimed when they'd met. "More, honey, please, wear me out, I don't wanna dream tonight." Bitty hid his face in the crook of Parse's neck, muffling his crying even as his hips jerked again.

The shame twisting Jack's heart doubled. _I'll never be cruel to you if I get you back safe, Bits,_ Jack promised in his mind. _I'll take care of you and Kenny, I'll be so good to you both._

The camera pulled back, turned, to show the face of their captor.

"Jack, I know you had a hard time choosing last week. I'm sorry, I know how much you love them both in different ways. I promise, I'll always make sure not to leave either of them out." He smiled a warm, glad-we-had-this-talk smile. "Now, which hole needs to be spanked until it swells closed? Dial 1 to make Kenny tight and hot for you again, 2 to do it to Bitty." 

Jack told himself that it wasn't the memory of that first video, Parse's gorgeous ass glowing red and how bravely he took the pain, that made him dial 1, but even he knew it was a lie. Pain looked good on Kenny the same way humiliation did on Bits. If one of them had to hurt, and if Jack had to watch, why wouldn't he pick the one who would make his cock throb the hardest in guilty need?

When the next video arrived, Jack was hard by the time he put the DVD in. Parse and Bitty were on the bed together, holding each other and looking into the camera with huge, scared eyes.

"Kenny, sweetheart, Jack wants to tighten that pretty hole back up for him. Bend over the bed." Moving like a sleepwalker, Parse slid off the bed and did as he was told, pert, round hockey butt on display. "Now hold your cheeks open, let's get a good look."

That pink, pretty hole was as enticing as Jack remembered. He gripped his cock, shamefully eager to keep watching, to see what this man _did_ to his Kenny's perfect little hole. He took his belt off and a sick, sick part of Jack thought _yes, yes, yes._

"Come here, Bitty." Placing the buckle in Bitty's little palm and winding the belt once around his hand, he turned Bitty towards Parse's spread ass. "You're going to spank that little hole, Bitty. We'll start with ten good spanks." Bitty looked up at him with pleading, frightened eyes, to no avail. "Go on."

"Do it, Bits," Parse said, gritting his teeth.

Bitty's first swing was tentative, a nervous little swat that still made Parse's hole quiver. Their captor grabbed Bitty by the hair and shoved him onto the bed beside Parse. At first, Jack thought the man was going to hit him too, to show him how he wanted it done. Instead, he moved away for a second and came back with something in his hand. Jack didn't have time to see exactly what it was before he shoved it roughly inside Bitty, leaving a little tube and a bulb outside. Bitty was squirming against the bed and the man yanked him up by the nape of the neck. 

"Again."

Bitty tried again, barely harder than the last time. Parse still yelped, his pretty hole was still a darker pink than it had been. The man reached between Bitty's legs and pumped the bulb five times, then spread the gasping Bitty's cheeks to take a look. It was thicker, the thing inside Bitty, and Jack realized with a jolt of arousal that it was some kind of inflatable plug. 

"Next time it will be ten, Bitty, now hit him."

To Jack's eye, it looked like Bitty really did make an effort. Certainly the crack lf leather between Parse's cheeks and the way he wined in pain, the red throb of his vulnerable little hole, all of that was convincing to Jack. 

Ten squeezes if the bulb, leaving Bitty whimpering and pressing his thighs together, his little cock standing shamefully at attention, said otherwise.

"You're a goddamn hockey player," the man said, pinching Bitty's little cock until he sobbed. "You can hit harder than that. Twenty next time."

With a frightened cry, Bitty did. 

"Count, Kenny."

"One." Parse's voice came out in a breathless sob. His poor little hole was so red, and Jack thought it already looked swollen. Bitty swung the belt again. "Two."

"Three." There were bruises on the cheeks of Parse's ass where he gripped too tightly in his pain.

"Four." His hole seemed to spasm, gaping suddenly like flowering open would get it away from the pain where clenching tight had failed. The belt cracked over that vulnerable flesh.

"F-f-" Parse seemed dazed with pain

"Five. Go on, Bitty."

Bitty stayed frozen in place, his eyes were fixed between Parse's legs. The man began to squeeze the bulb in an implacable rhythm. By five Bitty was gasping, cock back to full hardness and dripping steadily. At ten he swung the belt.

"Six," Parse gasped, legs spasming. Their captor was at fourteen squeezes when Bitty swung again, and he came watching Parse's swollen hole fluttering and winking. Parse sobbed out, "Seven," and Bitty, half slumped in their captor's arms, hit him again. 

"Eight." Parse sounded hazy now and Jack noticed with a surge of need that his cock was plumping up. Bitty swung blindly, head lolled back, and left a bright stripe of red across Parse's right thigh and buttock.

"That's forty this time, Bitty. Try again." He gave the bulb a squeeze that made Bitty gasp. "While you can." 

Trembling and pale, Bitty struck the twice in quick succession, belt slapping hard across the purpling ruin of Parse's once-pretty hole.

"There," their captor cooed, stroking his thumb over the abused flesh between Parse's cheeks, making him whimper. His other hand squeezed the bulb of the plug in an easy rhythm, and he eased Bitty forward to bend over beside Parse. Jack stroked his cock furiously, ashamed to his core but so turned on by the sight of his Kenny and his Bitty, side by side and spread out for him to look, both so hot for him. The man pressed a thumb into Kenny's poor, bruised hole and groaned in satisfaction. "Oh, Jack, he's like a vice, and so _hot_."

Beside him, Bitty's hole was still being expanded by the growing plug, spread wide enough now to accommodate a large grapefruit. Their captor gave him a little smack, then bent over to Kenny's hole and licked. Kenny wailed, hips arching back like he couldn't help but want it. 

He took Parse's dick in hand, smoothing his fingers and thumb over the tip, rubbing moisture around teasingly as he licked that ruined ass. Jack couldn't stop touching himself, fuck, he wanted Kenny so badly. When the man had Parse dripping and squirming, rubbing against his hand, he pulled away, standing up to watch him rut helplessly against the side of the bed.

"Thirty nine," he said. "Forty." His eyes turned to Bitty, keening breathlessly and rollinf his hips like he could move the toy inside him. "You know what, little Bitty? It's just as big as a football," he said, and he began to pull, slow and firm. The way Bitty's hole clung to it, Jack was afraid he might prolapse. "Wouldn't that have made high school more fun, baby, all those football boys knowing what your sissy slut hole needed?" Bitty moaned and spread his legs wider. "I bet they could fuck you right in front of your daddy and you'd come just as hard, wouldn't you?" As if to prove him right, Bitty came explosively as the plug popped out of him, hole gaping and fluttering like there was still an invisible cock fucking him through his orgasm.

Groaning, the man turned his attention back to Parse, rubbing the wet tip of his cock against his abused hole. "What do you need, baby? Should I fuck you, or just rub one out against your puffy cunt lips?"

Parse's hips bucked back with a helpless, needy cry. "Rub off on me," he moaned. "Oh, God, don't _stop_."

Laughing at him, the man obliged, dragging his cock hard over that swollen, needy hole while Parse rocked between him and the bed. He shot all over Parse's ruined hole, adding a slippery mess to the picture, then rubbing that slick heat in with his thumb until Parse came with a wail. Jack followed, moaning.

The camera pulled back to show the Parse and Bitty, spent and panting on the bed, one hole tight and hot as promised, semen sliding down Parse's trembling thighs, one hole loose like Bitty really had just given it up to a whole football team.

Slowly, gingerly, the two of them crawled up on the bed, scooting close and wrapping their arms around each other as they exchanged little whispered comforts.

"I've been thinking, Jack," their captor said, panning serenely over his exhausted charges. "I think one of them ought to be a girl for us. Why don't you pick which one we should... fix?" Bitty and Parse were looking up at him by then, huge terrified eyes fixed on the jaunty little snipping gesture he made. Jeck's heart felt like it might beat out of his chest.

The security camera footage continued to run after their captor left them alone.

"He's going to pick me," Bitty said, his voice a miserable whimper. "He's going to pick me because I'm not as good at hockey as you are."

Kenny wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. The worst part wasn't what Bitty thought, or that Kenny couldn't even find a comforting reason why he might be wrong. The worst part was that the phone was already in Jack's hands and he'd already dialed two. It was amazing the two of them ever loved him at all, with how well they knew him. 

The wait for whatever came next was a frightened blur. Jack called the officer in charge of the investigation to beg for updates and tried to tell himself he was imagining new scorn in her voice, now that she knew his own boyfriend thought Jack would have him castrated rather than risk Kent Parson's illustrious career. When the video arrived, Jack could barely work the DVD player, his hands shook so badly.

"Let's see how they both look first," the man was saying on screen. "I dressed them up just for you, Jack." Parse and Bitty were sitting on the bed dressed in lingerie, little silk and lace panties and bralettes, red for Bitty and black for Parse. Jack found himself guiltily appraising them, the way Kenny's pecs filled out his bralette better than Bitty's did, Kenny's cock and balls spilling obscenely out of his panties, begging to be sucked- it looked like their captor had been of the same mind as all three of them, and only bothered to tuck Bitty, the foregone loser of this week's game. Jack hadn't known he could hate the man even more.

When he dragged Bitty from the room, it was the first time Jack saw Bitty struggle. "No!" Bitty wailed, twisting and flailing. Parse lunged and caught Bitty's hand, but they were both too weak from their time in captivity. Their captor pulled Bitty away effortlessly and slung him over his shoulder. Bitty cried and writhed and groped for the man's eyes all the way through the makeshift operating theater and into another room. This one had a bed in it. The man set Bitty down on his feet gently, gripping his wrists in one hand.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Kenny, sweetheart, because I don't want him to feel like I'm playing favorites. But maybe we can bend the rules, just a little." Bitty froze, not breathing, big wet eyes pleading with his captor. A big hand cupped Bitty between his legs, over the smooth surface of the little silk panties. "If you're very good, and you keep yourself tucked away nice and pretty for Jack, just like this, I won't have to cut anything off you. How about that, baby?"

Bitty nodded frantically. "Please. Thank you. Please, I'll be good. I'll be a good girl for you."

He cupped Bitty's jaw gently and tilted his face up. "Can you show me how grateful you are, princess?"

Bitty swallowed hard and shifted his weight, seduction in his pose and in his bedroom eyes. He trailed a trembling hand over his captor's chest and looked up at him coyly. "Any way you want, honey."

They kissed, and the man's resemblence to Jack made the scene that much hotter, a porno of something he and Bitty had never done. In that porno, Jack left love bites from under Bitty's ear to the column of his neck, to his collarbones, to the hem of his bralette. He bit his nipples through lace and made Bitty cry out, hands tangled in Jack's hair and urging him on.

"Can I ride you, honey?" Bitty asked breathily, bold and wanton like Jack had never seen him. "I want to ride you."

The man groaned and let Bitty push him back onto the bed and straddle him, all the while keeping his hands on Bitty's panty-clad ass. "Jack should have kept you," he moaned as Bitty made a show of sucking two fingers. Bitty slid his panties to one side and forced his fingers in, fingering himself with his head thrown back in desperate pleasure while he ground his smoothly tucked crotch against his captor's big, hard cock. "Jack should have loved you."

"Shh, honey. Horses don't talk," Bitty said, gripping the base of the man's cock in both hands. "And this here cowgirl needs a big ol' _horse_ to ride, you understand me, honey? A man ain't big enough to satisfy me, I need to be filled up _right._ "

Grinning from ear to ear, his captor replied with an eerily accurate whinny.

"That's right," cooed Bitty as he eased himself into position. "That's right, and if you fuck me real good, you get a whole apple and _two_ sugar cubes." Tears sprung to his eyes at the intial penetration, Jack saw, but the pain didn't slow him down or stop the wet patch on his panties from spreading. Head thrown back, he forced himself down with a grunt of effort, all the way down. Jack stroked his cock faster, watching his doppleganger gasp as Bitty put those strong thighs to work. His ass flexed under shimmering red silk as he worked himself up and down at a punishing pace.

"Oh, yes! Oh, honey, do me harder," Bitty moaned, tossing his head as he bounced on that big cock. A hard thrust up made him gasp. "Oh, there's my stallion. Oh, Lord!" Bitty's words were replaced by little rhythmic cries of pleasure as the man met him thrust for thrust. And even though Jack knew Bitty was performing under pain of castration, he still felt a filthy-hot pang at the thought that Bitty had never sounded like that with _him_ , getting it sweet and gentle.

Bitty came with a needy wail, thrusting down and staying there as he shook apart and soaked his little panties. Jack knew Bitty's body well enough to know he was still feeling the aftershocks when he pulled himself together enough to start moving again, forcing his body up and down and making his ruined panties drip. Finally, with a groan, Bitty's captor grabbed the globes if his ass and pulled him down, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises as he emptied himself in Bitty's ass.

They stayed there, panting, for a long moment. Then Bitty's eyes snapped open.

"Stay a minute, baby." The man stroked Bitty's hips and grinned. "I have to piss like a racehorse." At Bitty's strangled little gasp, he added, "Tell me how good it feels, sweetheart."

Bitty moaned obligingly, reaching down to rub himself open-palmed through the front of his come soaked panties. "It's so hot inside, honey. Oh, Lord, you're filling me up so good, want you to do it all the time, just bend me over and stick it in past my panties and piss in me, make me all _yours_ , honey."

One big hand shot out suddenly and slapped Bitty across the face. "And what about Jack, you cheating little _whore_?" 

Hand to his cheek and tears in his eyes, Bitty blinked down at him and Jack could see him was struggling to find the right thing to say, the thing that would keep this man from castrating him. "Y'all are twins," he said, voice trembling, "I thought you shared everything. What's yours is his and what's his is yours."

His captor's expression softened, and he reached up to lay his hand over Bitty's. "Of course it is. Of course, princess, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how well you understood."

Still shaking, Bitty gave him the sweet that smile Jack fell in love with. "When we're all together, will you both put it in me at once?" He bit his lip coquettishly and palmed between his legs again, like he just couldn't help it. "I'm scared you'd break my little hole, but I want it so bad."

"We'd be careful," his captor assured, sliding his own fingers under Bitty's panties with an obscene squelch.

A jarring cut later there was Bitty, sans panties and clean now, half in the man's arms, staggering with his assistance to a table. The table had straps on it. Bitty seemed to be fading fast from consciousness as he was picked up and laid down. The man arranged his limbs carefully, strapped him down. He pinched Bitty's nipples hard through the bralette, digging his nails in and twisting viciously. After a while, Bitty moaned weakly and he let go. 

"See, Jack. Our little princess isn't going to wake up from a pea under her matress tonight. The kennelmaster and all his hounds could fuck her little cunt inside out and she wouldn't feel a thing."

With Bitty doped to the stratosphere, limp and tractable on the table, his captor began to replace the tape securing Bitty's tuck with neat little stitches. He did cut him a few times, little cuts on the skin he stiched together. It got a stoned little whine of protest and a lolling of Bitty's head, but no more. "Just to help you heal right," he soothed, stroking Bitty's thighs. "You don't want these ugly stitches marking up your pretty little pussy forever, right, princess?" Jack knew Bitty was too out of it to understand what was being done to him, to out of it to understand anything but that he had to be good if he wanted to stay in one piece, but the vacant little "mm-hm" and nod of agreement still made Jack's cock ache.

The tip of Bitty's cock wasn't visible like this, but Jack knew it was what the man was slipping his finger into the slit under Bitty's stitches to rub. He could tell from the way Bitty moaned. After a little more rubbing, the tip did stick out, just barely, a wet little nub that the man circled his thumb around. "Let's go see Kenny, sweetheart. Show him how well a pretty little sissy like you takes to being Jack's girl."

He picked Bitty up in a bridal carry. Bitty half opened his eyes for a muddled second before he swam back into a semi-conscious haze while he was carried into the other room. Kenny's eyes were red but dry. He was trying to be strong for Bitty, Jack could see it in his eyes.

Their captor sat Bitty against the head of the bed like a doll and spread his legs obscenely wide, putting him on display for Parse, slick little cockhead poking out of the folds their captor had created. As Kent watched, wide eyed, Bitty's hands tried to drift between his legs. His captor caught both Bitty's wrists in one big hand. "Ah, ah, princess." He pinned Bitty's wrists above his head. "See, Kenny, I didn't hurt her. She's just as slutty as ever - it got our little sissy hot, what I did to her. See her little clit begging for attention?"

"Yes," Parse said meekly. He was barely breathing. 

"But we wouldn't want to let her hurt herself, playing with her poor, stitched up little pussy. Why don't you help her, Kenny? Play with her titties until she comes."

Parse closed his eyes for a long second, then crawled forwards to kneel between Bitty's splayed open thighs. He stroked his hands over Bitty's ribs, and Jack found his hand on his cock for the first time that night watching that tender carress.

Bleary eyes blinked open. "Parser?" Bitty mumbled, barely intelligible.

"Hey, Bits," Parse said, voice thick with tears as he cupped Bitty's cheek in his hand. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

Bitty hummed happily and, eyes sliding closed, turned his head to kiss Parse's palm. Parse was so gentle with Bitty, stroking his nipples through the sheer fabric of the bralette before pushing the straps down and sliding the lace aside to expose those pretty, pink peaks. He leaned down to kiss and suck. Bitty moaned and arched into his mouth, close already. Jack stroked himself fast, ready to come when Bitty did.

It didn't take long. Bitty came with a pitiful little cry and when Parse moved from between his legs Jack could see what a wet mess Bitty was down there. His come made it look like he'd just been cream pied in the new hole his captor had created. Jack spilled with a groan, imagining the come between Bitty's legs was his, that he'd been fucking that sweet little slit and rubbing his cockhead against Bitty's.

The man kissed Kenny on the forehead. "Good job, baby." Then he picked Bitty up once again and carried him to a bathroom, where he rinsed the come off and out of him with a shower head, patted him dry, and dressed him in a fresh pair of panties, a sheer scrap of lace to show the smooth curves of that pretty, new camel toe. 

When he put Bitty back in bed, clipping his collar once again to the chain, Parse pulled Bitty into his arms protectively. Their captor cooed over how sweet they were with each other, echoing Jack's guilty thoughts.

"Now we're ready to make some home movies! But, Jack, I need your help with the screenplay. Think of it as a choose your own adventure story." He smiled at the camera. "Do the home invaders want the naughty little housewife, or her too pretty for his own good husband?"

Kenny, Jack thought, dialing one with shaking hands, it has to be Kenny, Bitty wouldn't be healed.

The video arrived in a jewel case this time, with a picture on the front of Kent and Bitty as a pretty young couple dressed in the style of the 1950s, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

The scene opened with Bitty vacuuming a rug, tottering unsteadily in heels. He had an apron on, Jack wasn't sure why he needed an apron to vacuum, but it did look good on him, especially when put the vacuum away off camera with a sigh and sank down on the couch, pulling his skirt and slip up around his waist. A lacy little baby pink garter belt held up his stockings. It matched his panties, and it matched the press-on nails he was idly running over them.

"Kenny's so busy at work since he got his big promotion," Bitty sighed, pouting at the camera. "I'm so bored and lonely. I need my man." He slipped out of his panties, leaving the rest of his outfit intact, and Jack moaned at the sight of those smooth new lips with the little pearl of his cockhead barely visible. Maybe Bitty would decide he wanted to be put back to how he was, but first Jack wanted to lick his scars and eat him out until he cried. 

Bitty laid back on the couch with his legs splayed wide and diddled himself until he was sopping wet, precome shining on his folds, then "fell asleep." The acting wasn't much to write home about, but when Parse walked on set and dropped his briefcase with a clunk, Jack didn't care. He watched Kenny loosen his tie and step out of his shoes, sneaking up playfully to kneel between his sleeping wife's legs. 

"Oh, Bitty," he laughed softly, shaking his head. He slipped a finger into the little slit to rub Bitty's cock while he licked gently up and down. Bitty moaned prettily and stirred, eyes fluttering open. He was wearing false lashes, Jack noticed with a groan. 

"Honey," Bitty said, reaching for him sleepily. "I missed you."

"I can see that," Parse laughed, pressing a kiss to the shining tip of his cock. A little drop of precome clung to his plump lower lip and Jack ached to kiss it off.

The camera cut awkwardly to the other side of the living room set, where their captor stood, flanked by two mannequins, dressed in suits with bulging groins. It would have been comical in another producion.

"Well, well, well." The man grabbed himself through his pants. "Look what a treat we have here, boys. A couple pretty little lovebirds."

Another awkward cut, showing all five of them now, and Parse sprung to his feet in front of Bitty. "Don't you touch her!"

"And what are you planning on doing to make it worth our while, pretty boy?" He stalked forward lazily and lay a hand on Parse's hip.

"Anything," Kenny said hoarsely while Bitty cried "No! Honey, no!" behind him. "Hush, Bitty. I took a vow to protect you, baby, and I'm not about to break my word." Parse looked up at their captor defiantly. "Do what you want with me. Just leave my wife alone."

Laughing, the man pulled Parse into a bruising kiss, grabbing his ass through his slacks. "Oh, loverboy, we are going to enjoy you." He pressed his thigh between Parse's and pulled him in to grind. "Go on, baby," he muttered between kisses. "Show your little wife how you like it from a man."

Parse was already rolling his hips on his own and letting out needy little gasps. God, how many times had he come riding Jack's thigh? They'd duck off somewhere private and a couple minutes would be all they'd need. 

The man walked Kenny backwards, half carrying him over to one of the mannequins and fishing a large, vibrating cock out of its pants to grind against Kenny from behind. "You feel helpless, baby, sandwiched between two men? You feel small?"

"Mm-hm," Parse whimpered, nodding against his neck. The man bit him hard under the ear, just where he loved it, Christ, he must have known that from watching Parse and Jack together. "Oh, God. Oh, fuck, _please_ ," moaned Parse, hips jerking frantically. Jack watched his helpless climax with breathless lust, watched the wet patch spread on Parse's slacks as he panted, leaning on the man who was still groping his ass greedily.

"Couldn't even hold on until I got your pants off, could you, baby?" he laughed. "Hey, little missus, he last any longer with you?" Bitty was flushed and panting, a delicate hand rubbing between his spread legs, and he looked up guiltily, biting his lip. "Oh, you naughty girl. Come here, Mrs. Parson."

"You promised!" Parse cried. 

" _We're_ not going to touch her." The man shoved him down. "She's going to come sit on your face, show us how you keep your needy little wife satisifed." He beckoned to Bitty, who tottered over unsteadily on heels. "Go on, sweetheart, make him eat that wet little pussy of yours."

"Kenny," Bitty sniffled as he sank to his knees. "Kenny, I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

Jack remembered with a pang the first time Bitty said that to him, snuggled in his lap watching a hockey game and chirping each other like crazy. With Kenny it had been on a roadie, falling into bed after a big win too tired for anything but the slowest, most exhausted makeout session of their young lives.

"I love you too." 

Now Bitty straddled Parse's face carefully, cupping his cheek tenderly before he sank down, skirts hiked up around his armpits to show the camera how Parse slipped his tongue up inside him and licked. Bitty rocked, moaning softly, knees sliding apart on the floor as Parse's skilled tongue stroked him wet and breathless. Had Kenny done this before? Jack didn't know, there was a years long gap in what he knew about Parse's sexual history. 

"You like that, Mrs. Parson?"

"Yes," Bitty moaned, grinding against Parse's face with wild abandon. "Oh, yes!"

"Mmm, and your man likes it too," he said, stalking around to press the toe of his shoe to Parse's erection. "Your sweet little pussy got him hard again fast, baby." He down pressed with his foot, making Parse moan in humiliated need. Bitty gasped at the vibration. "You gonna squirt, Mrs. Parson?"

Bitty couldn't answer in words, he just moaned and bucked and came in a sloppy rush all over Parse's face. 

The man stepped harder on his cock and Parse panted against Bitty's thigh. "Keep licking, son." He licked, gentle and tentative, and Bitty keened. "You got a little tingle down there like you need the little girls' room, don't you, Mrs. Parson?"

Bitty whimpered at another touch of Parse's tongue and nodded. Jack swallowed hard.

"Let go, baby."

Chewing his lip, Bitty sat there, squirming on Parse's tongue and trying to obey, to follow the filthy script this man had set out for his personal porno. Finally, it came, a hot rush of piss coursing over Kenny's chin, into his mouth. Parse squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered as the foot stepping on his cock pressed harder, grinding against him while Bitty's hot piss coursed over his face.

Finally, the man took his foot off Parse's cock and gave Bitty a shove. Bitty crawled off him obediently, kneeling beside Parse with his skirts pooled around him.

The camera panned lovingly over Kenny's degredation, the piss and come on his face, his ruined suit and come soaked slacks, still tented where his slutty cock poked up, begging to be stepped on some more. A curly script faded onto the screen - "The End?" It was for Jack. He came with an almost despairing moan, knowing that his sick mind would be writing himself into the unauthorized sequel come bedtime.

The scene cut away, to just Bitty sitting in their captor's lap on the couch. "Now, Kenny's in bed and he doesn't know a thing, because a little birdy told me of something very secret. Tell Jack what you told me, princess."

"If we're going to be a family, I just- I wanted to do something nice for Kenny's birthday," Bitty said shyly, looking up through his lashes and worrying his apron in his hands. "I don't know what day it is, and I know fireworks wouldn't be safe indoors, but we could have balloons."

Their captor smiled and took Bitty's hands in his, playing his thumb over Bitty's painted nails. "Oh, sweetheart. That's a lovely idea. I'm sure we can make that work. It's a shame Jack won't be with us, but he'll be watching."

Bitty smiled and gave the camera a tentative little wave. "Hi, Jack. We love you, honey." The man kissed Bitty, then gently guided him down to kneel. Bitty didn't have to be told to take his cock out of his pants and wrap his painted lips around it.

Touseling Bitty's hair affectionately, he sighed in contented relief. "There, princess. That's right. Now, Jack, do you think our birthday boy would prefer a few big mylar balloons, or lots of the little rainbow ones? I thought mylar but Bitty's thinks they're tacky, and you know what a little tyrant she can be about things like that." He gave Jack a fond, commiserating smile, still lazily fucking Bitty's mouth. "Dial 1 for mylar, 2 for classic."

The video ended abruptly and Jack dialed 2 without hesitation and for once felt nothing but relief. If Bitty and Parse had some kind of plan, at least he could help in this tiny way.

As promised, there were balloons. A carpet of balloons covered the ceiling as Bitty, dressed in a blouse and a pleated skirt, dilligently inflated and tied a ribbon to each one. Parse was naked in a corner, on his knees and whimpering past a gag.

"We couldn't spoil the surprise," their captor said, gesturing to the heavy blindfold and earmuffs. He grabbed Parse by the scruff of the neck and shoved him forward onto his hands and knees. Bitty flinched, but kept working on his balloons. When their captor yanked the plug out of Parse and replaced it with his cock, Jack could see from the drip of come running down Kenny's balls that this wasn't the first time.

"He's so hot and wet inside, Jack," he moaned, hands running up Parse's trembling sides to pinch his nipples until he whimpered. "Remember how tight he gets when you play with him?" One big hand slid down between Parse's legs to stroke his dripping. Hard thrusts rocked Parse on his knees, made his pretty cock jerk in his captor's hand.

"Turn around, princess," he called to Bitty. "Lift your skirt up so Jack can see how wet your little sissy pussy gets listening to Kenny take it like a man.

Eyes squeezed closed, Bitty lifted up his skirt so Jack could see the soaking crotch of his little lace panties. 

With a groan, their captor thrust hard into Kenny, hand flying over Kenny's cock until he spilled with a helpless moan. "I know he doesn't like to keep going after, but it just feels so sexy inside," he groaned, fucking Parse's shiverng body. "You remember, Jack, he used to let you anyways, because he liked seeing how hot it got you. He'd scrunch up his cute little nose and take it, and you'd kiss his freckles and pound this sweet ass while it milked you just right. Oh, fuck, he's just as good, Jack," he moaned, kissing Parse's shoulders reverently as he ploughed him into the carpet. "Just as sexy as ever."

When he pulled out, Jack could hear Parse crying behind the gag, but he still couldn't manage to take his hand off his cock. The man spread Parse's rosy red hole for the camera, pushing little dribbles of come back inside as they escaped. Jack came watching his insides shiver and wishing he was there to stick his tongue in Kenny and get him hot all over again. The vibrating plug was shoved back into Parse's hole without ceremony.

"And look at our determined little homemaker," the man said fondly, moving across the room to give Bitty's ass a slap, then flipping his skirt up and hooking a finger in his lace panties to pull them aside. Jack stared, cock aching, at the base of the toy vibrating inside him. "She's been working for hours and she won't give herself or poor Kenny a break." 

"I want to make it nice," Bitty said primly, despite the breathy tremble in his voice. He smoothed his skirt down and kept on meticulously curling pieces of ribbon for extra decoration, tying them on every balloon string in the same pretty pattern - three cute little bows close together at the top and bottom, three long, bouncing springs in the middle more spread out. "If it takes a little longer to do it right, so be it."

"I think he likes it," laughed their captor. "What do you say, Jack, should I dress our princess up like Marilyn Monroe?"

Bitty forced a giggle, a dainty hand over his mouth, and put on a breathy purr. "Happy Birthday... Mr. President."

"Christ, Jack, look how much happier she is now." He pulled a Bitty into his lap and slipped a hand up his skirt to fondle him. "Gimme a 2 if you want her all dolled up." The scene ended and, numbly, Jack gave him a two.

The last video arrived the day they were found. Jack knew there was something wrong because there was no phone with it, no photos. Just a disk.

Bitty and Parse lay on a couch, cuddled together, Bitty in a white dress rucked up around his hips, Kenny naked with one hand clasped around a huge bouquet of balloons, cock rubbing gently between Bitty's thighs.

"I let them out to the family room," their captor said with a sentimental smile. There was a ladder on one wall, Jack saw. Did it lead to an attic? Outside? "They've been so good, Jack. Sweet little things playing while they watch home movies."

The home movies, Jack realized as the camera moved closer, were of Jack and Parse. In bed, in the car, on a picnic blanket, on the rink - anywhere a pair of crazy in love teenagers might get their hands on each other. And playing hockey, god, Jack had tried to hard not to think about how perfect they were together, the way Kenny always knew just where Jack needed him to be for a pass, those warm, breathless cellys when Parse would hug him like he never wanted to let go.

Then a hotel room. Jack didn't see anything to set it apart from any of the hundreds they'd shared on roadies but Kenny clearly did, because he was whimpering, a sick, wounded keen like he couldn't get enough air to scream. Bitty caught his balloons before theh escaped, then wrapped his arms around him tight.

"Oh, honey, what-"

Jack suddenly understood why he hadn't recognized the scene, because he never had seen it like this before. Christ, he'd never known how dead he looked lying there on the bathroom floor. Kenny, his young, young face all eyes, nearly slipped in vomit trying to get to his knees beside Jack. 

"Don't, baby," Bitty gathered Parse to him, turning his face from the screen as his young, terrified self tried with shaking hands to clear Jack's airway and turn him on his side. "Jack's safe, honey, and you were so brave," Bitty said, kissing Parse's cheeks and lips and rubbing his sides vigortously. "You did so good, Parse, sweetie, and Jack's fine, he's just fine." 

When the video on screen cut to Jack in the hospital and Parse sitting at his side, Bitty seemed to relax. Then the Jack on screen opened his mouth, and Bitty did for Parse what Parse had done for him that first time, and covered his ears.

Jack tried to listen to Bitty instead of his younger self's words or the hurt little whimpers coming from Kenny. "Shh, baby, shh. Oh, honey, oh, you brave, loyal young man, I'm here, I'm here and I know I'm being silly but, honey, I think I'm in love with you, so please, please, Parser, don't you listen to that."

He kept Kenny tucked protectively against his chest through the awful fight Jack's freshman year, through the Epikegster, cooing and fussing with his little hands pressed firmly over Parse's ears. Then the video changed, and Bitty froze as stiff as Parse.

"Bits?" Parse looked up in slow, muzzy alarm, twisting around to see a Jack from only a few weeks ago, fist on his cock as he watched the two of them impaled on that huge dildo. "Oh." It came out pained and breathless. 

Christ, Jack thought, dizzy with horror, how could he be so stupid? The man knew where he was, hand delivered all his sick little packages. Of course he would watch Jack's reaction. Of course he would show it to Kenny and Bits, if it could hurt them.

Tense and shivering in each other's arms, they watched Jack come again and again to their pain and degredation. Kenny leaned in close to whisper something, curling his fingers around the balloon strings. Bitty whispered back.

"What are you two-" Their captor broke off with a startled grunt of pain as the couch hit him in the shins. 

Jack watched them run with his heart in his throat, Kenny still holding his balloons and Bitty right behind him. Their captor caught Bitty by the back of his panties and yanked him back. They ripped, but the sudden jerk still managed to throw Bitty off his precarious balance in those too-tall heels. He stumbled, ankle bending badly, but didn't fall until an arm caught him around the waist. 

While Bitty struggled in their captor's grasp, Parse was climbing for the trap door. With the hand not holding the balloons, he took a small, metal something out of his mouth and brought it to the padlock.

Jack saw with sudden hope that it was a big, heavy Master lock, the kind Kenny used to practice picking on roadies. His Houdini phase hadn't lasted long, but he'd gotten _good_ at those locks.

It seemed the muscle memory was still there. The lock sprung open and Parse put his shoulder to the trap door, grunting with effort. It swung open on a patch of bright, blue sky. He managed to climb half way out, hand finally relinquishing its death-grip on the balloons, before he was jerked back. Sprawled on the floor, looking up at the flock of balloons making the grand escape he and Bitty had failed at, Kenny began to cry.

When a web address appeared on the screen, Jack was suddenly, horribly sure that that was where he would watch Bitty and Parse die.

He opened it anyways, feeling like he owed them that much. It was a live stream, and there were several cameras, to make sure all the action was in full view. Both of them were breathing, but Parse only barely. He was on his back, unconscious despite the vibrating plug stretching him obscenely wide or the little vibrators taped to his nipples or Bitty's head in his lap, mouth wrapped around his cock. Bitty sucked as though by instict, like he was sucking his thumb for comfort. Strapped belly down on the bed, a plug just like the one in Parse along with a bullet vibrator stuffed his other little hole and taped in place. Bitty was a mess of piss and come down there, where Parse was clean, and Jack suddenly realized why Parse was the only one out cold and why Bitty was sucking him so dilligently. 

He didn't know how long they'd been left there, or how long he sat there thinking in frozen terror that they were going to die soon, Parse first and then Bitty, when the shouting started. Jack learned later that the rescuers hadn't known exactly what they were looking for, no connection had been made to the Parson-Bittle kidnapping. But with all those balloons landing around town at least a few people had noticed how the ribbons were tied - three short, three long, three short. S-O-S. The search party found them in time, but their kidnapper was long gone.

There were parts of what followed that played over and over on TV in the following days. Parse on a stretcher, an IV in his too-slender arm. Bitty bundled in a shock blanket, confused and begging the first responders in a dry, cracked voice for them to give Parse some water. There were other parts of what Jack watched on the stream that never made it to the news, like Bitty's slurred, half conscious offers to suck them off in exchange. Jack didn't know if any of them had taken him up on it but, even as he was sitting in the hospital, between their beds so he could hold both their hands, he fantasized about a confused, dehydrated Bitty sucking cock after cock in that ambulance, drinking whatever they gave him greedily and sharing it with Parse in wet, filthy kisses.


End file.
